Mother of Plants
by Silver Dragon Youkai
Summary: It's a story about Legato, Knives, Vash, Millie and Meryl. It's one of my better stories, I beleive. Read on dudes!
1. He’s Back

Mother of Plants  
  
Chapter 1: He's Back  
  
Legato felt strange. No, not strange, alive! He was alive, but didn't Vash kill him? Yes, Vash shot him in the head. He died on a rock, he was...smiling. Not only was he alive and confused but he was, cold? On Gunsmoke? No he was dead and in hell, that's the only explanation. He looked around, 'What is this,' he thought. He looked around where he was and there were people all around him. They crowded around him in a circle. In times like these Legato love to either lick, or stroke that arm of his. But one little problem, the arm was gone, blood everywhere. (Poor Leggy ()  
  
"Out of my way," he heard a girl yell. She didn't have to push through, everyone moved out of the way. Legato looked up at her as she neared him and thought, 'Wow, she's beautiful.'  
  
"I'm not even going to as which one took the arm, because you all know I know! Now I want that arm at my house in 5 minutes or that someone is getting hurt," she was quite serious. No one had ever heard her get angry like that, she was usually calm and playful with everyone. No one moved, until she glared at the crowd and everyone left. She turned back to Legato with a sincere look in her eyes and he fell unconscious.  
  
He awoke by the sound of someone talking. A few words caught his attention: A kiss from your lips is all I need to live. Not food nor water, just one kiss. Legato felt much better than before, yet he still didn't know how he came back.  
  
"Finally awake, are you Legato?" The voice of that girl from before said.  
  
"How...how do you know my name," Legato said struggling to sit up. He was unsuccessful and plopped back down.  
  
"Oh, I know everything Legato. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm much older than I look," she said smiling. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand, then his cheek with her palm. "You no longer have a fever, that's good but you still need rest. So relax, enjoy your rest, have happy dreams, and smile." She smiled at him, kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair as if he were a child.  
  
She was about to leave and Legato asked, "What's your name?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him and as she left he heard her voice in his head say, "My name is Orchid."  
  
(A/N: So what do you think? I know I haven't updated any of my others but that's the way I work. :P Review if you wanna, but no mean ones, please! (( ) 


	2. Explanations

Mother of Plants  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
Legato woke up felling funny still. He reached over in hopes to feel an arm and there it was! But wait, it wasn't Vash's arm, was it? Only one way to find out, he pulled it up to his mouth and licked it! (Eww!)  
  
"It doesn't taste like Vash's arm," Legato wined. 'Then who's,' he thought.  
  
"The arm is Michel's, he took Vash's arm. But I got it back, and then gave you his because he met with an unfortunate end," Orchid said from the corner. "It's still a plant arm, just not Vash's," she was smiling evilly, Legato liked it. "I don't often kill my people, but what he did was wrong. I'll keep his soul in my storage."  
  
Legato was officially confused now, "What do you mean keep his soul in storage?"  
  
"You see Legato," Orchid started. "I'm not your ordinary human, I'm a Plant. And I'm also not your ordinary Plant."  
  
Legato now sat up with much ease and looked at her very confusedly, "I don't seem to understand."  
  
She sat next to him on the bed, "I am what one would call the 'Mother of Plants.' I can turn a human into a plant by extracting there souls and bare a child with that soul, do you understand?" Legato nodded. "Good," she said bouncing a little and clapping. "You see, everyone in this city is a child of mine, and also a brother or sister. Are you following still?"  
  
"You just lost me," Legato said a little disappointed in himself.  
  
Orchid sighed, "Every Plant is related, brother or sister. So if I am a Plant and all the people in this city are plants, and I was the one who bore them all, then..."  
  
"Then you are both there mother and sister," a slight twinkle of triumph gleamed in his eye.  
  
"That's right," she bounced and clapped again.  
  
"So how long have you been around," Legato was curious.  
  
"Oh my dear, dear Legato," she patted his leg. "I am as old as the sand that resides on this planet. As old as the sky, I'd like to say. The sky is a lot prettier than the sand," she said the last part with a wink.  
  
"So everyone in this city are Plants?"  
  
"Yes, I have had many children, and not a stretch mark to show for it!" She did seem very playful, she was nice too. These facts made Legato wonder how she could kill someone, and family no doubt. "Legato," she said after a long silence. She said it quietly so he was startled.  
  
"Y...yes," he stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering,' he thought confused at his own actions.  
  
"I want to tell you something. Something very important, but for once, I can't put it into words. That's rare," she looked, embarrassed? "Oh," she practically yelled, "I have to go, but I'll be back later. Feel free to wander around the house if you like." With that said she walked out the door.  
  
Legato decided to take her up on her offer, but first he would look for Knives. Maybe she would be back by the time he found Knives but then she could give him the grand tour. He got comfy and concentrated on his Master. He found him, he must have been a half the planet away! 'How will I get to him,' Legato thought sadly. He sighed and got out of bed, he grabbed his pants off a chair next to the bed but his shirt was yet to be seen. He walked out of the room and down the hall, there was a window at the end. He looked out the window and all he saw was white. Everything was covered in this white fluff, the world looked so pure.  
  
Legato continued his treck around the house through the downstairs rooms, then made his way back up into the hallway. He saw what was most likely her room, the door was slightly opened. So he did what anyone else would have done, he went in. He expected the room to have walls covered with pretty pink wallpaper, and a sky-blue ceiling, but it wasn't. The room looked like a cellar, metal walls as cold as outside, the room must not be heated. The bed was plain and there was a bookshelf right next to it. The only things remotely happy were the flowers on the bookshelf.  
  
Legato was about to leave when he noticed the flowers moving, moving as if a light breeze was going through the room. That was impossible, the room looked airtight. He walked over to the flowers and felt air coming out from behind the bookshelf. He pushed it sideways slightly, and it moved totally out of the way.  
  
(A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it or what?! Oh yeah, thank you Kumi the Kitsune for your review! I really appreciate it!) 


End file.
